Eye of the Wolf (a heartland fanfiction)
by heartland.finesse
Summary: Welcome to the RP world of heartland 3x10. This is strictly me and my friends writing. More details are available in chapter 1.
1. chapter 1

Cast:

Ty Borden: Written by iloveheartland7

Scott Cardinal: Written by mimio3hughes

Lou Fleming: Written by iloveheartland7

Amy Fleming: Written by mimio3hughes

Tim Fleming: Written by iloveheartland7

Caleb O'dell: Written by mimi03hughes

Mallory Wells: Written by iloveheartland7

Jack Bartlett: Written by mimi03hughes

Sheriff Parker: Written by mimi03hughes and iloveheartland7

Kolton: written by

mimi03hughes and iloveheartland7

Copyright note: This is all my friend and I just having some fun. We have no intension in copying the original episode of 3x10. If things do seem similar, we apologize. If the beginning seems similar, don't get offended cause we have to set the scene some how. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good time. REMEMBER THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALWAYS THE SHORTEST! ~MiMi

Scott:

I gripped the wheel tightly as I flew through the sky with Ty. It was the best feeling. I looked over to Ty to see him smiling looking down at the painting he'd received. "Amy'll love that." I said loudly so he could hear.

Ty: I look up at Scott nodding. "Yeah. I can't wait to give it too her." He smiles widely. "Think it'll make up for spending the afternoon with you instead of her?" I asked. I'd hated that we were fighting. The look on her face broke my heart. But at the same time this was something I wanted to do. And I was glad I did. We saved that horse. I looked out over the forested ground below us. We've soon be home and I could spend the rest of what's left of the day with Amy.

Scott: I chuckle a bit thinking about what would I do if I was in Ty's spot. "Well if I were you, I wouldn't say anything. I'd just smile and give it to her. If I were Amy, I'd forgive you. But then again, it's just me." I laugh trying to help Ty's frown turn around. "Twenty minutes till landing. The captain says to fasten your seatbelt." I say acting like a professional pilot.

Ty:

"You're right. There's no way she could stay mad at me for long." I nod realizing Scott was right. Amy wouldn't be mad. It was my last day before leaving for college. The idea of leaving Amy still bothered me. I chuckled at his comment. Scott could be such a goofball some times. But he does have the best advice. "Right, captain." I say as I solute him playing along. I couldn't stop laughing.

Scott:

I laughed with Ty once more. It was nice to spend some time outside of a clinic or a stable and show him how fascinating vet calls can be. I just know he's going to be an amazing vet one day.I was going to say something to Ty but I heard a pop towards the back of the plane. Almost sounded like a mini bomb. "That wasn't you? Was it?" I ask trying to keep my hands steady.

Ty:

I was deep in thought about Amy when I heard a loud boom sound come from the back part of the plane. As well as a slight shake. It startled me more then I would have liked. I looked out the window and only saw trees. Was someone shooting at us? I wondered. Scott's words bring me back to reality. "No, that wasn't me." The plane jerked again and I noticed Scott grip the wheel a little tighter. He looked slightly panicked. "That's normal? Right?" I asked almost bagging but the look on his face told me otherwise.

Scott:

"Okay, just hang on." I said trying to keep the plane steady. My alarm was going off. I looked to Ty. "The engine, it blew out. There was too much pressure. I gotta put this girl down or we'll be blown right out of the sky. See a patch of land anywhere? Flat? I can't see a thing." I yelled as the noise grew louder. As I saw Ty looking out the window I hoped that everything was to be okay.

Ty:

I felt my heart start to race. The engine blew? What does that even mean I wondered trying stay calm but it wasn't working as another thought came to mind. Were we gonna crash? "Flat?!" I finally answered finding my voice. "All I see is trees." I yell back over the noise to Scott as I frantically look around. "Scott? What happens if there's nowhere to land?" My voice catches in my throat.

Scott:

"Or a large hill going downwards!" I yell hoping he'd hear me. "Trees? That's not good! We can't land in trees. It'll...it'll tear this plane to shreds!" I yell even louder trying to gain more control of the plane. We couldn't land anywhere but these trees. "Ty, I need you to hang on!" I had to start putting her down or we'll face dive right into the trees. Maybe if we glide in, there won't be much damage. "Rah!" I yell squinting my eyes. Before I knew it, everything was white.

Ty:

Scott's words swam around in my head. How could all this be happening? A minute ago I was happy to be spending the night with Amy. Now we were gonna crash. "All I see is trees!" I shouted over to Scott but he was too busy trying to control the plane. We seemed to be heading toward the ground at an alarming rate. "Hold on?! To what?" I asked. The trees getting closer and closer to us. I put my head in my knees bracing for impact. I felt a sharp jolt as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott:

Everything was still. It almost seemed like I was on a white fluffy cloud. I looked up to see me sitting in a grassy field having a picnic...with Lou. "This is beautiful out here." She said looking at me with her stunning eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled.

"I really enjoy this; us being together."

"I enjoy it too." I said giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"But," Lou stood up.

"But, what?" I asked taking her hands.

"It's...it's not real, Scott."

"Of...of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You crashed the plane Scott. Wake up before it's too late." She started to walk away.

"What? No! Wait! Don't go!" The more I ran towards her, the faster she faded away.

"No. No. No!" I jumped. Ty sat beside me placing his hand on my shoulder looking concerned at me.

"What...happened?"

Ty:

Everything hurt especially my head. I could hear muffed noises but everything was still black. Where was I, I wondered.

"I got something for you. It took a couple trips into town to get what I wanted, I hope you like it. I leaned down and grabbed a small box from my jacket.

"Ty... "

"Open it!" A huge smile spreads across her face as she opens it.

"Ty! A promise ring?"

"Is it okay?" I asked.

Amy smiles at me. "Yes, it's okay!" I grab the ring.

"Like it?" I place the ring on her finger.

"Yes!" She kisses my cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I pull her closer and we kiss softly.

"Amy" I whispered as I opened my eyes. The pain in my head getting worse. It had felt so real. I could still feel her lips on mine. I glanced around trying to figure out what happened. "We crashed." I whispered louder this time. My eyes land on Scott sitting beside me. He was unconscious. "Scott, wake up! Wake up!" I shouted shaking his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief. "We crash landed somewhere between Golden, BC and Hudson." I answer his question. "You okay?" I ask concerned.

Scott:

I tried to look up to Ty, but a shot of pain flew through my neck and caused me to wince and look back down immediately. As I looked down, I saw a piece of metal, embedded into my hand, nailing it to the seat. Right now I didn't care for my sore bloody knees. I just stared at my hand then attempted to look back at Ty. "My...my hand... I can't move it. The metal went all the way through. I'm stuck." I said groaning in pain looking at Ty's bloody face. "I'm sorry Ty..I should've taken more time to fly..." I paused and inhaled deeply.

Ty:

I shifted slightly in the seat to get a better look at Scott but the pain shot though me. Everything hurt. I groaned closing my eyes tightly. After a few seconds I reopened them after what Scott had started to say. I immediately felt nauseous. A piece of the plane was sticking out of his hand. "Oh, Scott." I started to panic. What do I do? I wondered. Looking around outside all there was was trees. No sign of a clearing or anything else that would help us. "Maybe someone saw us...go down." I was trying to stay positive but I felt trapped myself. We were in the middle of nowhere. "It's not your fault, Scott. We're alive. Right? We just gonna get help." But how? I touched my hand to my head feeling the sticky blood that was running down my face. That wasn't good. My hand was covered in blood.

Scott:

"I don't...I don't know. Last time we were in the air, we were out in the middle of nowhere." I tried to look around but all I saw was trees. Tall ones at that. As Ty turned his head towards me, all I saw was blood streaming down from the side of his head, dripping all the way down his neck. "Ty, you...you're bleeding. I gotta stop it somehow or you...ahh!" I tried to lean forward to try to get a better look at his head. When I moved, my hand shifted but she metal still stayed in place. I leaned back to the headrest of the seat and closed my eyes. Once I was okay I opened them back up. "Ty, are you able to see if that first aid and vet kit are back there? The transceiver too." I asked hoping he'd be okay to move.

Ty:

I nodded trying to calm myself realizing he was right. "You're probably right. Only a bear would have seen us." I say trying to make light of the situation as I finally draw my attention away from my head. "I'm sure it's nothing." But the look on Scott's face said otherwise. We needed to get out ofhere. I wanted to get back to Amy. About now we were expected back at Heartland. I didn't wanna worry her anymore then necessary.Scott's groan bringing me out of my thoughts. I was relieved when he opened his eyes again. "Yeah. Of course." I was afraid to move. Fear there was more injuries. But knew i had to be the to do this. Scott was in shape. I shifted slightly to open my door pushing at it quite hard to get it to finally pop open as the door had been damaged. I slowly jumped down as I did I twisted my arm awkwardly causing it to hurt. My elbow was skinned up and bruised. As I moved further reaching for the vet kit I knew it must have been fractured. "Ow..." I took a deep breath and pushed through the pain. "Your vet kit is a bit banged up but the first aid kit seems okay." I showed him. "I can't find the transponder?!" I yelled panicked when I couldn't find it. "What's it look like?" I said frantically searching hoping I'd only missed it. Without it realistically it wasn't likely we were getting rescued anytime soon.

Scott:

"It's long and yellow! If it's working it should be blinking red." I yell to Ty hoping he'd hear me. I looked down to my hand now that my vision was back to normal. It was bleeding out. I looked around to see if there was any pieces of cloth lying around. The more I turned the more my hand shifted. "Ty I need you to grab some gauze for you and me when you're done finding that transponder. I think the both of us are bleeding out!" I yelled with a raspy voice. I took the end of my shirt and tore it with my teeth, biting down as hard as I could. Once a piece ripped off, I immediately placed it over my hand, keeping the pressure on. It hurt. More than anything I've ever felt. I tried to conceal my pain and just tried to focus on staying alive so I could get us out of here.Once I managed to wrap the cloth around the metal piece on my hand, I reached my hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I laugh out loud. "Look at that. My phones in better shape than me! No signal." I sigh. I need some type of hope for Ty. At least for now.

Ty:

"I don't think it's here." I shouted back toward to the front part of the plane where Scott was. "Gauze. Ah, right here." I said after opening the first aid kit and grabbing it. "I'll look for the transponder later. Right now we gonna assess our injuries." I shoved some debris out of my way as I rounded the front of the plane to get to Scott. He looked worst then I thought now getting a good look at him. "Do you think anything's broken?" I ask unrolling the gauze as I prepare to apply it to his hand. I had to take a few deep breaths to get through but managed. After I was finished I wrapped another piece of Scott's torn shirt to keep everything from moving too much. "There done. How's that?" Standing back up my head pounded. I grabbed my forehead for a second trying to ease the pain. Clearly I'd overdone it a bit forgetting I'd hit my head. I pulled out my cell phone as Scott had done earlier to see if I could get a signal. Walking away slightly from the plane I sighed. "No signal either." I smiled sadly at my wallpaper. A photo of Amy. I looked back up and around seeing nothing but trees. It'd be getting dark soon and we still hadn't found the transponder.

Scott:

I sighed when Ty said he couldn't find it. Maybe it fell out of the plane when it broke in the trees? Ty came over with a few packages of gauze. "Yeah, yeah my hand is definitely broken. The metal went straight through. As ty finished wrapping my hand, I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings. "Yeah. It's good. For now. I still have a free hand. I'll have to get the metal out soon. Ty hand me the gauze and let me see your head. I don't want you bleeding out in the middle of the night." I lead slightly closer to his head. I wiped some of the blood off with my free hand that had gauze it in. "Sorry." I said continuing to wipe off. You gotta apply pressure there. I would but, I only have one free hand." I joked trying to cheer him up. "Tell you what, you get the bleeding to stop then you help me take this metal out of my hand. Then I can stitch you up after you stitch me. The transponder can wait a bit." I say hunched over from a back pain that sprung up to my neck. If I held the position, I'd be fine. For now. I gotta get us out of here.

Ty:

I winced as Scott touched the gash on my head. Applying pressure to stop the bleeding. "Thanks man." I grabbed the gauze from him and pressed harder. The pain bringing tears to my eyes. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to find Scott starring at me concerned. "I'm fine, really. It's nothing. I've had worse." I reasoned hoping he'd believe me. But really I wasn't convinced myself. My head hurt more then it should. And I knew I was bleeding too much. "I can't remove that. I don't wanna hurt you. Maybe we should wait until help gets here. I'm no doctor." I say rambling as I look at the metal sticking out of Scott's hand. "I...I can't." I shake my head. Which I soon regretted. Looking back at him I noticed he was in more pain then a couple of minutes ago. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Scott:

"It's just...its fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about my hand right now. Stop the bleeding. I don't want you to loose to much right now or things could turn farther south than it already is. We're going to be okay." I look up slowly to Ty who's applying pressure to his head and has his free arm placed in a weird way. "Is your arm okay? It looks swollen. You should sit down over on the other side." I tried to get a better look at Ty's arm by leaning forward but yet again, that didn't help my hand. "Ahh! I gotta stop doing that." I grabbed my hand. I felt blood underneath the gauze. It wasn't going to stop bleeding. I have to take it out. "Come on. Come over here and rest until you stop bleeding." I tried to hide the fact that my hand wasn't controlling it's blood loss. "Do...do you have a belt on you?"

Ty:

"Your sure you're okay?" I ask him again slightly skeptical. Scott just nods and continued to be worried about my injuries. It's amazing how much of friend he is to me more so than a boss. And to think he was more worried about me. I catch him looking at my arm. I considered pretending it was fine but there was no need to play hero. Besides it hurt too much to hide from him. "Honestly? No. It hurts. I think I must have banged off the dash or something." I look at it myself noticing Scott was right. It was swollen and beginning to bruise. I blink a couple times as my vision goes blurry before making my way back to my side of the plane. Sitting down felt like a good idea. All this moving wasn't helping my head. "Yeah, I have a belt." I pulled it off the best I could with only one hand. I handed it over to him as I sat in my seat. "What are you gonna do with that?" I leaned my head back applying pressure again to the gash.

Scott:

"I need to stem the blood flow. Just for a while." I started to wrap the belt about an inch above my wrist and tightened it all the way. "That should do." I smiled looking down at my hand. I looked outside my window. It was getting dark and fast. We're in the middle of nowhere with just a half plane for shelter. There was maybe two and a half hours left until dark. The transceiver is missing. "What are we going to do now?" I thought to myself. If we don't find that transceiver soon, we'll be stuck out here for who knows how long. I tried not to think too much. It hurt to think. I couldn't imagine how Ty's head must feel right now. It probably hurts to even move it. "We're going to get out of here before you know it. Someone had to see us land somewhere. There was a trail of smoke in the sky. They had to see us."

Ty:

I watch as Scott did his best to stop the bleeding. Wondering how we managed to get ourselves into this situation. I should be at Heartland enjoying dinner and spending time with Amy. We had finally managed to admit we loved each other. It'd only been 6 months but there was something special about her. Amy wasn't like anyone I've dated before. She brought out the good in me. I glanced over at the painting. Scott noticing. "It survived." I smiled running my hand over it lightly. It gave me a boost of confidence. I had to get off this mountain side and back to Amy. "What do you want me to do? It's gonna be dark soon." I ask as I glance around. "We should try to signal for help." I say jumping out of the plane. "Everyone will be aware we didn't turn back up at the airport in Hudson by now. So we should assume they'll come looking for us as soon as the sun comes up in the morning. We'll have to plan to spend the night."

Scott:

"Indeed it did." I smiled looking at the painting. "That lady is one hell of a lucky painter. "There is a flare kit in the back. If someone flys over, use it. It's the only chance we've got until we find that transceiver." I looked out to the trees. I thought I saw something move. It was quick and only for a second, but I saw it. I tried not to make a big deal out of it so I continued to have a conversation with Ty. "Yeah. I think they are trying to locate us on that transceiver. If it's down, they could have trouble located us. If we're spending the night, we have to protect ourselves. There's two tarps also back there that we can cover the sides with."

Ty:

I nod. "Good. The flares will come in handy." I watched Scott as he suddenly seemed distracted. But since he kept talking it must have been nothing. "So even if we find the transponder they might not find us?" I ask panicked. "We'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack." I whispered partly to myself as I looked out the front window that was cracked from the empact. Taking a deep breathe I realized being frantic wasn't gonna help anyone. It's not like I could change our situation. So I needed to make the best of it. I grabbed the two tarps from the back and attempted to secure them to the sides of the plane that were damaged. It was gonna get cold as the temperature did this time of year. And we needed to be protected.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy:

I slammed the truck door. I placed my head on the window of the truck and tried to pull myself together. Ty is missing. How could this be happening!? Our last words were us fighting and being angry with each other. He's the one thing that matters most to me and now he's missing. Once I wiped my tears, I looked up to see grandpa hauling hay by the barn. "Grandpa!" I yelled running over to him. "They lost contact!" I squeezed his arms while staring at his eyes, mine filled with tears.

Jack:

"I know hunny, I know. They're going to be okay though. Don't you start having bad thoughts. Lou's waitin' inside for us. Let's go talk this out, okay? Everything's going to be okay." I hugged Amy and wiped the tears streaming down her face. I knew that Ty and Scott missing was a big deal. Never till this day I thought this would be happening. I wrapped my arm around Amy's shoulder then we walked inside to find Lou and Mallory in the living room looking worried as well.

Lou:

I nervously looked over at Mallory as she sat on the couch. I was too upset to sit. So I paced around the room waiting for Amy to come back. I rushed over to the door Mallory hot on my heels as I heard the back door open. "Oh, Amy." I pulled her into a hug. "What'd they say? Do they have any idea what happened!" I asked as we pulled away.

"Their gonna be alright? Right, Jack?" Mallory asked from behind me. Her eyes red with tears threatening to fall. I forced a smile at her before looking toward Grandpa for some sort of answer. But I knew there wouldn't be one. Ty was like a brother to me. And Scott was my first love. A tear rolled down Amy's face as she looked away. "I'm sure they just set down somewhere. They'll probably call any minute." I said reassuring her.

Mallory:

I stood there speechless, for once. I was so shocked. How could this happen? Amy looked so heartbroken and lost. Jack had a worried expression on his face. I felt so helpless. "They have to find them." I finally said finding my voice.

Lou smiled at me as she touched my hair. "They will."

The Bartlett/Fleming family was more my family then my actual parents. I've known Scott for as long as I've been coming to Heartland. And that was a long time.

"What happens now? Did you call the police, Grandpa?" Lou asked desperate. All I could do was stand there and hope they'd be okay.

Amy:

I looked up to Lou trying not to crack my voice. "They lost radio contact about twenty minutes away from the air port. They didn't land and...they don't know where they are." I said having the feeling of a huge lump in my throat.

Jack:

"They're going to be fine, Mallory. Worrying only distracts you. It doesn't keep you busy." I say to Mallory as she hugged me. I then turned to Lou. "If they did happen to land somewhere they'll figure out how to call. They're smart men."

Amy: I stood there listening to everyone talk. It just made my head spin. Everyone showed sign of worry. Grandpa even did and he's hard to look through. My brain slowly repeated in my head my last words to Ty before he left. It made me sick and I just needed to see him. Once I heard Mallory tell us that they needed to be found, I decided to speak. "They will find them." I agreed with Lou. "There is no way that this can be kept under our hats." I said with a shaky voice.

Jack:

"I'm calling them right now. After this, we don't do anything until we have more information from the police officer." I said walking into the living room with the phone. As I stood there calling the police, I thought to myself about the first times I've had with Ty and Scott. Ty, being as rebelled as Scott was, brought me almost to tears as they have both gotten so far from that. They're like sons to me and I can't loose them. Not today, not ever.

Lou:

I watched Grandpa on the phone to the police for a second before looking back at Amy and Mallory standing shaken by the events. "Let's get something to eat." I say jumping to distract mode. It's what's I do best. When faced with conflict it's how I cope. Both girls looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "I know it's not the meal we had planned but everyone needed to eat." I open the fridge trying to find something to make. "Well, don't just stand there. Mallory, can you please set the table?" I ordered. I knew I shouldn't have been so bossy but I let my emotions take over. "Why'd Scott take that vet call in BC anyway?!" I shouted and then looked away as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Mallory:

I raised my eyebrow at Lou. Why on earth is food so much more important then Ty and Scott? I shrugged my shoulder's at Amy. I jumped when Lou shouted at me to set the table. "Okay, okay. Geesh...what's gotten into you?"

I regretted it as her voice cracked. More tears running down her face. "Please set the table." She whispered as she slammed the fridge door closed.

Amy:

"I can't eat right now, Lou. How can any of you eat right now!? Ty is out there and who knows what happened to them. I'll be in the barn." I ran outside. I couldn't take it any more. I needed to see Ty again and make sure he's alright. I immediately went towards Spartan and hugged his neck in the stall. "Ty's missing, Spartan." A tear strolled down my cheek. As I looked up, I saw Harley standing all alone in his stall. "We're going to find him." I said petting Harley. "Ty's going to come back to you." As I walked out of Harley's stall, I heard a truck rumbling up the gravel. It was Dads truck. Both Caleb and Dad hopped out.

Caleb:

"Amy? Hey! Jack called us...well Tim, and I happened to be there. I want to do everything I can to help." I hugged Amy. I can tell she was very shook. Her face all red from previous crying and shaky hands.

"Thank you, Caleb." She whispered. Ty is my brother. Doesn't matter if it's biological or not. He's been my brother for a while now and I can't imagine life without him. If he doesn't come back, I don't know what I'll do.

Tim:

"Amy!" I shouted as soon as I got up to the barn door. "Come here." I wrapped her into a hug. She pressed against me holding me tight. It broke my heart to see her so upset. I liked Ty. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud. But he was a good kid. He turned his life around. Much like myself. "It's gonna be okay. Okay? I'm gonna do whatever I have to to bring Ty home. I promise." I said into Amy's hair as she shook against me crying.

Amy:

I saw Dad running up to me. "Dad!" I cried as I ran into his arms. "He's going to be okay, right? He's gotta be." My breath shook as I spoke. "And...and this is all my fault. I fought with him the last time I saw him and I just pressured him...I..."

Tim:

My heart broke for Amy. I had no idea her and Ty had gotten into a argument before he left. No wonder Amy is so upset. "He's gonna be fine." I put my arm around Amy. "Ty's a tough kid." I looked up to see the police car pulling up to the house. Surprisingly they didn't waste anytime getting over here. Problem was they were gonna take their sweet time doing anything about this matter. I knew damn well. I smiled at Caleb as he offered Amy his arm on her shoulder. I followed the pair out of the barn and over to the house.

Caleb:

"Hey, relax, Amy. It's going to be okay. You heard Tim. We're going to do everything we can to find Ty and Scott." I look over my shoulder to see a cop car rolling up. "We should go. The police is here." I said placing my hand on Amy's shoulder, giving her support. She nodded and followed.

Lou:

I'd just gotten off the bus and was headed toward to the house when a boy a bit older then me came riding up beside me. "Hey! You must be Lou."

I smiled shyly. "Yeah. So your the new ranch hand?" I said looking at him. "You don't look much like a cowboy."

"Been riding since I could talk." He said proudly.

I shook my head. "My mom really thinks she can fix you." I ask refering to him living in the barn loft.

"Guess so."

I nod. "Well, I got homework." I pointed toward the house as I started to walk away.

"You wanna ride?" He asked smiling a big toothy smile that made my heart melt.

"I don't ride."

"Why not?" He asked turning his horse.

"Long story."

"You'll have to tell me sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Name's Scott, by the way." He shouted as I walked away a huge smile on my face.

Mallory:

"Lou! Lou!" I shouted waving my hand in front of her face.

"Uh?" She looked at me confused. "What?"

"You've been stirring that empty pot for 10 minutes."

"Oh..." Lou dropped the spoon finally coming out of her daydream.

I sighed. "I asked you how many places to set at the table."

"Oh...uh." She stammered still thinking about the first time she met Scott. "Forget it, Amy said she's not hungry anyway." Lou turned on her heels and headed for her bedroom.

I was left standing there wondering what had gotten into her. I shrugged and decided to head to the barn to help Amy with the horses.

Amy:

I saw Mallory coming out towards the barn. "Mallory go back inside." I said sternly. "Come on, the sheriff is here."

Jack:

I walked outside to the sound of a car pulling up and decided to greet the officer. "Hey, Jack Bartlett." I shook his hand.

"Hello. I'm sheriff Parker. I'll be helping you and keeping you updated on the missing plane case. Shall we head inside?" He asked grabbing his brief case.

"Of course. Come on Mallory." I said placing my arm around Mallory's shoulder as we headed inside.

Mallory:

"Amy!" I shouted as I ran over to her, Tim and Caleb. But all I got was attitude. I sighed. I'm always apart of this family until it counts. I thought to myself. "Ty and Scott being lost effects me too." I say putting my hands on my hips. I nodded slightly at Jack as he lead me toward the house.

Tim:

Once we were all situated around the table I finally spoke up. "Well, sheriff. What exactly do you plan on doing?" I spoke up getting a few looks of annoyance. "No, my girls deserve answers." I say standing with my hand on Amy's shoulder behind her chair. "You shouldn't be here asking questions. You should be out looking."

"Dad! Please." Lou shook her head at me.

"No, it's alright." Sheriff Parker said smiling in Lou's direction. "Believe me I know what your going through. These types of things happen more often then you'd expect. I just want some details. When you last had contact with them. When you expected them back. How was your relationship like with them. Things like that."

I sighed realizing these answers were going to be extremely hard for Amy.

Lou:

I glanced over at Amy who didn't seem ready to talk so I decided to first. "Hi, sheriff. I'm Lou. Scott is our vet. He's been a friend of the family for years. He was the one driving the plane." I paused collecting myself as the reality of the situation hit me. How many people survive plane crashes? I wondered focusing on my coffee cup in front me. "I, uh...we use to date." I say looking up to meet the officers gaze.

He nodded at me as he scribbled in his note pad. It made me feel like I was being intricated. "And what was your relationship like with him? Now I mean."

"Fine, I guess. I last saw him a couple of days ago when he came to vaccinate the horses." I was trying so hard to not get chocked up.

"And what about Ty?" He asked reading from the paper work. I looked over at Amy and put my hand over her's.

Amy:

I just stood there and listened to the unpleasant conversations Dad was having with Sheriff Parker. "We're trying for now to get as much information as we can on their last seen location. From the trackers at the air port and as well as farmers and ranchers. I just need to ask you all some questions." He was then caught off by Dads yelling.

Once he turned to ask me that question about Ty, I froze. I saw Jack nodded at me giving me the "Its okay" signal. "I...I...Ty and I we...um..." I looked around to see everyone's faces on me. I couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry I can't do this." I ran to the back of my room.

Jack: "I'm sorry, Sheriff. She's been under pressure." I said trying to help understand.

"Don't worry about it. Once I've gathered more information, I'll let you all know. For now all you can do is wait. I'll keep you posted." The sheriff said standing up.

"Okay thank you, Sheriff Parker. We appreciate it." I shook his hand then showed him the door.

Lou:

"Seriously!" I stood up from my chair. "Dad, honesty. Can't you ever just keep your comments to yourself. He was trying to help. It's not like there's any other options."

"Lou, I'm sorry." Tim said watching me surprised by my sudden outburst. "I just want this to all work out, okay. Things like this are time sensitive. If they survived their injuries..."

"If?!" I shouted.

"Honey..." Tim said reaching his hand out but I walked away. I couldn't stand there and listen to anymore. Couldn't he tell I was upset too. I know he didn't mean to suggest such a terrible thing. He was just a very straight forward and realistic person. You could always count on him to be honest.

Amy:

I sat in bed wondering if I was ever going to see Ty again. We've had so many memories together, good and bad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore if I lost him. I looked to my bulletin board to find a picture of me, Ty, Mallory, and Caleb all after a huge water fight. The thought of it made me smile. We were all just...happy. It just feels like now whenever I finally get close to Ty, I loose him. I need him home, here, with me. I wiped my tears as I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Lou:

I knocked on Amy's door before letting myself in. I noticed Amy briefly wipe her face before looking up at me. "Hey. How you holding up?" I ask sitting down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry about Dad. I didn't expect him to...nevermind I should have expected it. It's Dad after all." I chuckled slightly trying to get Amy to smile but she didn't. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close. "Their gonna find them. You heard the sheriff. They're asking any rancher's that might have seen anything. They have the tracker." I layed down stroking Amy's hair out of her eyes as she layed down next to me. "I know it's hard to just wait. But that's all we can. I'm sure by morning they will get a better idea of what needs to be done." I reassured but most of it was more for my benefit then Amy's. I wanted so badly to tell her how I was feeling. But it didn't seem right. She stood to lose so much more. As we layed there what Dad said played in my mind. What if they didn't survive the impact? What if their injuries were that bad and they were out their alone, bleeding to death. A tear rolled down my cheek as my biggest regret came to the surface. What was I waiting for? I still loved Scott. So why hadn't I told him when I had the chance? What if now I never get the change?

Amy:

"I..I'm fine I guess." I sniffled. "I just had to get out of there." I admitted. I laughed on the inside at Lou's comment about Dad but didn't really show any emotion on the outside. "What if the tracker on the plane isn't working? They said they lost contact..." my voice broke and Lou comforted me by stroking my hair. I looked up to Lou and I could tell she was hiding something. Just before I was about to say something, I saw a tear stream down her face. I wiped my tears and immediately sat up. "Lou?" I asked grabbing her hand. "Is...is it Scott?" She looked at me with such a sad face. "Oh, Lou." I swooped down to hug her.

Lou:

What if Amy was right? What if the tracker wasn't working and they can't find them? I fought the tears as best I could. Trying to hold myself together for Amy's sake. But it didn't last long. I felt a single tear escape. Amy noticed and immediately became concerned. "It's nothing. I'm fine." I choked out but Amy knew otherwise. As she hugged me it's like the wall I'd put up broke. Everything I'd been hiding since the breakup came to the surface. "I still love him, Amy." I sobbed. "I never stopped. I should have told him how I feel. What if I don't get the chance too?"

~flash back~

I smiled at Scott as he met me up on top of Bear Creek peak. I reached for his hand but he pulled away. "Lou...we need to talk." He said in a whisper his eyes still on the skyline.

I sighed as I turned back. "About what?" I asked quietly.

"You know I care about you, right?" All I could do was nod. "Lou, this isn't easy. I just think that we've been running on the spot now for quite some time. And your busy with the dude ranch. I'm working long hours at the clinic."

"What are you saying?" I turn to look at him slightly angry.

"We've know each other a long time. Since high school actually. We lost touch and I didn't expect us to find our way back to each other. But I'm glad we did. I just think you've changed. And we don't seem to be on the same page anymore." "I've changed?! What about you?" I shouted. "You can't go blaming this on me. You work just as much as I do. It's not my fault we've drifted." I paused as it hit me. We have drifted apart. Everything else seems to take priority over our relationship. I look up at him. "Scott..."

"I can't do this anymore, Lou. It hurts too much. I miss you and you don't seem to notice." His voice cracked as he looked away. "I think we need to take a break. Figure out what we want."

"No!" I stated firmly. "Either we've together or not."

His words after that haunted me for a long time. "I guess not."

~back to reality~

Amy: I looked at Lou with compassion. I've been so focused with Ty, I'd forgotten about my own sister. "Hey, don't talk like that. They're going to be alright. You'll see." I let out a smile as I realized I started to sound like Lou. "We're going to be okay too. If worst comes to worst, I guess we'll have to find them ourselves." I sighed. I wonder if we could actually accomplish that. Maybe if I told Lou about the text Ty sent me, we'd both feel a bit better. "Ty told be he'll be back. With Scott. I just need to find it in my heart that I believe Ty." I sighed and looked at the window. It was getting dark out but it wasn't quite twilight yet. "I feel like I need to do something. I just can't sit around and wait, you know?" I looked to my sister who was wiping her face off with a tissue.

Lou:

I looked at Amy and nodded slightly. She had a point. We couldn't think like that. Not yet. I couldn't believe she was suddenly so positive when just 5 minutes ago I came in here to comfort her. "Amy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You have so much more to be upset about. You and Ty are actually together. And I can't imagine how you must be feeling." I sniffed as I sat up. "That's actually not a bad idea." I said considering her suggestion of us looking for them ourselves. "Dad would be all over that. Says the police don't do a good enough job anyway." I shook my head at her. "Of course, Ty will come back. He'll keep his promise. When as he ever not? You're his whole world. If he's able I'm sure he'd walk back to you. I'll do whatever I can to reunite you." I grabbed Amy's hand in mine before I wiped my face with the other. "Ty's not the type to give up so neither are we."

Amy:

"I guess I get it why people comfort others. You actually get to try to make the other person feel better. That made me feel better instead of crying and feeling awful. Trust me I still am worried to the bone, but it's time to get our heads into the game. And besides, you care about Scott. Even though you two are terrible at communication," I laughed. "I can always tell you two are happy around each other even when you don't seem like it. You have every right to be feeling what you're feeling." I admit, I was kind of confused with Lou, but she's my sister and sisters need to stay together. Especially when it comes to taking turns at crying. "Yeah, but would Dad actually let me go too? We wouldn't want me getting "hurt" ." I said in an exaggerated voice. I then listened to Lou as she told me not to give up about Ty. I nodded at her looking down at my hands. "I just need to know if he's okay. It's hard not knowing." I sigh. Hopefully soon I will know.

Mallory:

I watched Lou and Tim argue. Tears coming to my eyes. I thought we were just worried about whether we could find them. Not if they'd survived the crash. Of course I should have considered it but I didn't. I didn't want anything to happen to them. Not like that. I knew from snooping that Amy and Ty had gotten into a huge fight about him leaving to do the vet call with Scott. And no one was a stranger to the fact that Lou and Scott had broken up but still had feelings for each other. I looked at Caleb across the table who was still sitting there in as much shock as I was. I swallowed hard fighting the tears that were stinging my eyes. Without saying anything I quickly stood up and slipped out the side door just as I started to cry softly. I slide down on the first step grabbing my knees to my chest.

Caleb:

I wasn't even listening to the stupid conversations that were going on. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Ty and Scott didn't make it. They were my best friends. I've never really had people like them in my life, especially Ty. He's like my brother. How could I not worry about him? My thoughts broke as I heard the side door shut. I walked out to see where Mallory went. I saw her curled up on the steps faced away from me. I sighed quietly and sat next to her. "Im not going to lie like most grown ups and say it's going to be okay, but instead all I'll say now is that Ty and Scott are the toughest son of a guns out there. If anyone can survive a plane crash or maybe not even a plane crash, they can. Alright?" I placed my hand on Mallory's shoulder. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Come here." I said pulling her in for a hug.

Mallory:

I didn't even hear the back door. All of a sudden Caleb was sitting down next to me. I sniffed quietly. But didn't make any eye contact. I listened to what he started to say. Slightly scared I was gonna hear more I didn't want to. Or couldn't take hearing. I now I act all grown up but really I'm just trying to seem that way to keep up with everyone else. I felt as much like a thirteen year old as I ever have. Scared and confused. I couldn't help but laugh in my head at what Caleb said. He was right they were tough. Ty had been through so much before coming here. If he could handle an abusive stepfather then he could surely handle this. Besides his love for Amy had always pushed him in the right direction. Nothing could keep him from Amy. I smiled up at Caleb for the first time since he sat down feeling a bit better about everything. I embraced the hug as a few more tears fell noticing even Caleb getting a bit choked up.

Caleb:

"Alright, enough of that," I pulled away sniffling my nose. "Let's go back inside and try to at least figure out where they might be. I know a guy near Golden BC, so we can start by calling him. Sound like a plan?" I asked. I nodded my head back and helped her up as we made our way inside the house.

"If you think your damn ham radios are going to help, think again! Ty and Scott don't have ham radios." Jacks voice trailed to the back of the house with Tims along with it.

"It's going to be a long night." I said collapsing on the couch. "I guess I should call him now." I sat up and reached down my pocket to grab my phone but only grabbed pocket lint. "It's probably outside. I'll be back in a minute." I said to Mallory as I left out the front door.

Mallory:

"Really?!" I said excited. "You really know someone who can help?" The smile I had helped the tears vanish. I jumped up following Caleb back into the house. Happy we finally had something remotely helpful, hopefully. I stopped short raising my eyebrow as I caught what Jack and Tim were arguing about. I chuckled and smiled over at Caleb who looked just as entertained by it as I was.

Those two never change.

Tim:

I scoffed at Jack. "Come on? Why do you shoot down every idea I give you?" I remark as I followed him not letting this go this time. "I've had plenty of good ideas." I noticed Jack's smirk. "Fine. Whatever!" I huffed getting angry. "Look, I'm sorry if my trying to make Amy happy isn't good enough for you. I just don't see you getting all worried. I wanna bring Ty back for Amy." I pointed toward her bedroom door. "She's my daughter, Jack. And I hate seeing her so upset." I paused. "I might have been a bit too honest earlier but let's think realistically for one second." Jack watched me still not impressed.

"Let's say they did survive the crash. What about the injuries? They'll need medical treatment and the sooner the better. What about hypothermia? Jack, you know as well I do the temperature drops at night this time of year. There's also wild animals to consider." I stopped listing every negative reason stacked against them. For the first time hearing it out loud I become concerned. The odds really were stacked against them. I thought about the girls and what they must be feeling. And I didn't help things one bit by pointing it all out. I ran my hand over my face. "I'd better get back to Big River. I'll came back over tomorrow." I said with no emotion as I walked away leaving Jack standing there.

Jack:

"Why do you think I don't listen to your ideas?" I stared at Tim until he gave me another snarky response. So, I'll give him a snarky one in return. "What about Lou? Hmm? You do realize Scott is on that plane too. You've been extremely close to Amy lately. Where's Lou in that picture? Don't you hate seeing her upset?" I got quite angry. I hated seeing both Amy and Lou upset. I guess only few knew what was going on with Lou's love life. I didn't fully understand it, but I got most of the big details. "Yes I do know that but you heard what the police said. What do you think we're going to do about it now Tim? It's dark now and there is no way in hell we'd find them now. If there was any way to actually attempt to find them is to somehow get their last known location and go from there. We can't just jump into it. You come back tomorrow and we'll figure something out. For now, all we can do is wait." I saw Tim scoff at me, make a comment, then leave. Why can't we ever have an understanding? I guess now we really do have to wait. I don't like it as much as the other, but it's what we have to do, and what we're going to do.


	4. 4

Ty:

"Amy?" Ty stammered.

"Hey, Ty." She said smiling at him.

"What?" I questioned confused. Seeing her smile now turn to sadness.

"Why'd you go?" She asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Go? Go where?"

"We were supported to spend the day together."

I looked around. "We are together." This whole thing just wasn't making sense.

"Why'd you go with Scott?" She asked again. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Her question strung. As did the look of hurt in her blue eyes. "Of course I love you, Amy. You know that don't you?" I reached out to grab her shoulders. A pain shot into my left arm.

"Then why'd you get on that plane?"

"Plane? What...plane?" My eyes grew wide as I finally realized. I looked around holding my arm. "Amy?" I yelled but she shook her head. "Amy? Please?!" I pleaded.

"You promised. You promised me, Ty. No more running away."

"I'm not running. I'm right here, Amy! I won't leave you again. I promise."

"It's too late." She turned and started to walk away.

"Amy! Amy!" I looked around again to see nothing but trees this time. "Amy!"

I opened my eyes as a tried to catch my breath. "Amy! No!" I shouted running my hand threw my hair. What'd she mean it was too late? I questioned to myself. All the trees in my view weren't helping the nightmare. I forced a smile as Scott's concerned face came into view.

Scott:

It was my turn to be on watch for the hour. It was really dark and I could barely see anything. Good thing it wasn't too cold cause we'd be freezing our asses out here right about now. I couldn't see anything, the tree line, the back end of the plane, nothing. It's hard with no light except for the moon. The dead silence was broke from Ty waking up yelling out loud. It was bright enough to give him the "are you okay" look. He smiled at me. "What happened in that dream? I heard you yell Amy." I asked. As Ty explained, I looked down to my wrapped hand, still not being able to lift since the metal went straight through my hand into the plane. I tried to wiggle my fingers...I couldn't. I stared to loose feeling in my fingers. My breathing increased but I tried to keep it low key in front of Ty so he wouldn't be as terrified as I was. "Well, it's just a dream. I bet now Amy will be so relived to see you again." I sighed. All I could think about now was Lou. We had just broken up and it was all my fault. I miss her so much. I just want to be with her again together as a couple. Who knows when that'll happen. I know I should be focusing on how to get out of here, but it's like a jammed switch in my head that I just can't turn off. My heart just skips a beat when I think about her being here with me. My imagination is filled with thoughts that aren't highly to be true one day. I just need to see her and I'll feel safe. I rested my head back on the headrest and tried my best to focus on Ty and my surroundings once again.

Ty:

I nodded as I sighed. "Thank goodness it was just a dream. I hated that Amy thought I was leaving her." I looked out into the darkness. My mind replaying our fight. "I didn't even kiss her goodbye." I whisper. I closed my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears as I imagined what Amy must be feeling now. Knowing we crashed and out here, somewhere lost. "I'll say up now. You get some rest. There's no way I'm gonna sleep now anyway." I saw looking over at Scott after I got my emotions in check. He seemed lost in thought. "You okay, man? You seem somewhere else." I sighed. "Not that I blame you. I'd love to be anywhere else." I held my arm as a wave of pain hit. Neither one of us were in any shape to do much. But I had to get back to Amy. I didn't care how long it took. I wasn't one for waiting around. And knowing she was sick with worry was my driving force. "We need to come up with a plan. Once it's bright enough I could get a look at where we are. See if we're not as in the middle of nowhere as we think." I looked at Scott again as best I could with the moonlight glow. "We can't stay here. You need medical help."

Scott:

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just thinking," I lied. "Anyways, yeah I think I'll try to sleep." Not that I could. Who sleeps after figuring out their hand is loosing its feeling? I looked over and saw Ty gasp and grab his arm. "I'm not the only one who needs help. Look at us. We're a mess." I laughed. Never in my life would I have thought to see myself lying in a plane, hand impaled, sitting next to Ty in the middle of the night. It wasn't that cold out, but for some reason, I got a cold rush up my spine and started to slightly shiver. That can't be good. My hand must be infected from the metal for it to do that to me. I shook my head to try to make it go away, but it only made it worse. The only comfortable way was to just relax my head to my chin. I tried to think of how to get us out of here once it was daylight. There should be rescue planes flying over tomorrow. If not, God only knows where we are.

~flashforward~

"Daddy! Daddy!"

I heard multiple footsteps running down the steps.

"Hey go slow! You'll hurt yourself." I laughed as I picked them both up.

"Daddy, you'll never believe what me and Natalie did!" Michael jumped in my arms.

"Oh? What did you do?" I asked placing them both on the couch.

"We made our own cardboard horse stable upstairs. With a vet clinic on the side!" Natalie giggled.

"Yeah! And the vet working there is you, Daddy." Michael smiled.

"Well I am very honored to have been made the vet of your wonderful stable." I smiled back at them.

"Hello? Scott? Kids?" Lou walked in.

"Mama!"

"Mama you're home!" Michael and Natalie came running out and hugged her.

I smiled at the sight of them. I was one lucky man. Two of the most adorable children, and the wife of my dreams. I came up to Lou, greeted her, then kissed her slightly on the lips. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She replied smiling at me. "Hey I brought you your favorite: Chocolate Pie."

"Oh, Lou. Don't I love you." I smiled taking the pie.

"Wanna go see what the kids made?" She asked me with the two little ones holding her hand.

"Of course." I replied walking along with her. It was a good day. Not having to worry about anything bad. Just...peace.

Ty:

I blinked several times as the early morning sun rose over the mountains and started to peek through the trees. I must have fallen asleep which was a good thing. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day. I stretched away the stiffness. Partly due to sleeping upright in a plane seat and partly just the effects of the crash. The adrenaline had long wore off. Making the pain seep in that much more. I yawned as I looked over at Scott. I smiled seeing he was asleep too. I decided this was as good a time as any to get a look around. As I stepped out of the plane I felt my knees slightly buckle. My head pounding worse then yesterday. I took a deep breath to steady myself and carried on. I made sure to not walk to far from Scott or the plane. Last thing I needed was to get lost while being lost. After about 15 minutes of nothing but trees I decide to head back defeated. I'd really hoped I'd be able to find something. As I neared the plane my vision got blurry. I rubbed my eyes with my good arm. That wasn't good I thought as it went back to normal but my headache didn't chance. I finally reached the plane wishing I'd had an Advil. I'd overdone it with too much movement.

Scott:

I woke up to birds singing. My first thought was that I had been out camping. Once I opened my eyes, my thoughts completely turned around. I saw my hand, my knees, and my arms covered in blood. I inhaled sharply as the pain struck me over and over. Once it finally died down, I look over only to find Ty out of the plane. I try to pop my head out of the side of the plane but it was impossible. My hand pulled as I leaned and my back felt like it was ripping apart as I bent forward. I immediately pulled back up to find some relief. Maybe Ty went to go get firewood now that it was light enough. There was no need to panic but I called out for him. "Ty? Ty you out there? You okay?" I tried to yell as loud as I could. Waiting for an answer, I started to take off the red-stained bandages to reveal my hand. It wasn't a pleasant sight that's for sure. I knew it was infected from the way it looked and felt. It needed to come out. I saw the vet kit lying on the floor of the plane by my feet. I slowly reached down to grab the kit, but I couldn't do it. There was something wrong and it wasn't just my hand. Trying to wrap my head around all the bad things that could go wrong in back injuries for humans but it's not many you can compare to animals...except for Lumbar injury. I didn't want to think if it to be as bad as that, but that's the only thing besides a broken back, which it's not. I looked out the window to see Ty returning to our crash site, but he wasn't walking in a straight line. I don't think he's okay.

Ty:

"Hey, your awake." I say trying to sound like I wasn't in pain. "We are officially in the middle of nowhere." I sighed. "Nothing but trees for miles." Scott looked oddly at me. I couldn't tell what the look was for. Disappointment, concern and pain etched across his face. My eyes dropped to his hand. It was red, swollen and inflamed. "Scott?!" I said caught off guard. It was the first time I'd seen it since we crashed. The bleeding had stopped which was good but it was clearly infected and the steal needed to be removed. "We have to remove that. Your hand is inflected." I said hoping it could be done. We were in the middle of nowhere with a limited option of tools. "What do I do? How can I help?" I grabbed the vet kit as he asked and brought it back to his side of the plane. "Can you remove it yourself?" I asked hoping. Scott grabbed a scalpel and attempted to but couldn't get the grib and steady hand he needed as his dominant hand was the one pinned down. My eyes grew wide as Scott told me I'd have to do it. I grabbed the scalpel from him my hand shaking. "I can't do this. You need a doctor." I shouted in panic. Shaking my head at Scott's reply I swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath I injected a horse sedative into his arm. I picked the scalpel back up and closed my eyes tightly calming my nerves before I started to cut into Scott's flesh. I felt a wave of nausea hit forcing me to stop. I couldn't tell if it was cause of the wound and blood or my own injuries. "How you doing? Okay?" I asked before continuing. Finally Scott's hand was free. I quickly wrapped it up to stop the new bleeding. Applying a bit of pressure. "You're free now." I said smiling. "How's it feel?"

Scott:

I watched Ty's expression drop to the floor as he stared at my hand. "I know. It's infected." I watched Ty scramble for the vet kit. "Yeah, let me try." First I tried to give myself some numbing meds, but I couldn't focus. I just grabbed the scalpel and attempted to cut into my hand, but I just couldn't. I had to lean forward to see it, but bending forward made my back burn. "I'm right handed. I can't lean forward either. I..I can't do this Ty. I need you to do it." As I heard Ty's reply, I plan a response in my head. "Listen, Ty. There is no doctor out here. If you don't do this, I can't help you. I've seen you struggling. I know your head is hurt. You have to do this, for the both of us. Alright. First things first, get that horse sedative and shoot it into my hand." I pointed to the shot. As Ty nervously nodded, he slowly injected it into my skin. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I guess the swollen-ness of my hand helped the pain tolerance. "Okay, good. Now, for the fun part, time to cut me open." I handed Ty the scalpel. His hands were shaking more than mine. "You can do it. Remember the horse with the arrow. Do that exactly." And that he did. His knife dug into my flesh and started to split it apart. The feeling of it made me was to throw up. I couldn't look away cause I was spotting him. I wish I could've, but I couldn't. "Yeah. I'm okay." I forced a smile. "Now, pull it out. Not too fast and not too slow." Once Ty grabbed the metal, my hand throbbed. It felt like I had a heart implanted inside my hand. "Rghhh." I winced as he pulled it. My hand was finally free! I looked down to see a giant hole but Ty covered it in a second.

"This will need to be stitched. Think you can handle it?" I asked hoping if he was up for the challenge. His face looked extremely exhausted. "I know you're exhausted, but you gotta do this. It's the only way I can help you."

Ty:

I took a second to relax myself. My hands were still shaking. But I wasn't nervous this time. I looked over at Scott a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe I just did that. And it went well. Scott was no longer stuck. "Yeah, I can handle it." I said still smiling. I could tell he was as proud of me as I was. There'd been a few occasions I doubted I had what it took to be a vet. But yesterday saving that horse and now today helped Scott. I knew being a vet was what I wanted to be. As a grabbed the needle and thread I became increasingly aware that my dreams might just be that. Dreams. What if we didn't make it out of here? "Scott, why haven't they came looking yet? It's been bright out for almost 2 hours." I looked up toward the sky. Nothing but the odd bird flew overhead. I nodded to myself. Trying to push the new worry out of my head. 'We were doing okay. There is still plenty of daylight for them to find us. Nearly 8 hours to be exact.' I told myself calmy. "Okay. You ready?" Taking a deep breath I inserted the needle and began stitching Scott's hand. When I was done I stood back up happy with my work.

Scott:

I listened to Ty as he had a slight touch of worry to his tone. "Well we are out in the middle of the mountains, so it'll probably be some time. I bet you they're out looking for us right now!" I watched Ty nod and swallow harshly. "Just relax. The hard parts over. Here," I handed him my hand. "Yep. Let's get it done." I inhaled sharply as the needle embedded into my skin. "Ahh..." I quietly moaned. I guess now that the metal was out, my pain tolerance lowered as my blood started to flow again. "Your almost done. One more." I held my breath. Once Ty tied it off, I released my air. "Phew...nice work." I panted closing my eyes. "Alright. Now to get out of here. Is there a place we can both sit down that isn't in this cramped area of the plane?" I asked as Ty placed his arm around me to help me get out of the plane. As I slowly slid out, my back twisted sideways more and more. I couldn't help but yell in agony. "I...I just need to keep my back straight." I nodded to Ty. Once I straightened out, the relief of it came to the rescue. Both of us were a wreck. At least we could both walk. Well, barely.

Ty:

I thought about what Scott said. Time? How much time? "Neither of us are in any condition to wait around." I replied. I was warn out and everything hurt. I wanted a hot shower to clean up. Get rid of all this dry blood. Feel the warm water start to melt the aches away. If help didn't come soon we'd

need food and water. The longer the we are out here, the more I realize the desperation of our situation. We both had lost far too much blood. And what about the injuries that were invisible to us? Scott brought me out of my thoughts by mentioning about getting out of the plane. "Here, easy now." I said extending my none hurt arm for him to use as extra support. I watched his face change from happy to etched with pain as he set his feet down on the mossy earth. "Hey, over there." I pointed. "There's a fallen log. Do you think you can walk that far?" I ask still concerned even though Scott's expression seemed less pained. I sighed relieved when we made that far. My head was pounding after all the extra effort. I sat down next to Scott thinking about Amy. When things got tough she was always there. Even before we got together. I learned at an early age that running was the best way to solve a problem. But Amy had changed the way I felt about that. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so glad I listened to my sometimes stubborn heart. We needed each other more then either of us realized.

~ flashback ~

Amy glances up from where she's sitting around the campfire. She looks upset as she sees me standing against one of the cars. I'm surprised she'd even come to Ashley's party. She doesn't seen like the party type. She says something to Soraya and then gets up. Heading in my direction. We've been dodging each other all night. I swallow hard as she approached. She hesitates a little bit. "Why did you take the job at Briar Ridge?"

You know why." I say.

"Because Ben got under your skin?"

"Yeah. Like some pony boy could get to me." I answer harshly.

"The money? Ashley? I mean, I heard you talking to grandpa.

"I told him I was thinking about the job at Briar Ridge."

"That's crazy. You'd already made up your mind." She shouts.

"Not until you walked in and told me to get the hell out." I was beyond mad now. Her accusing me like that. She doesnt even know me.

"You know you drive me crazy. You always have to have it your way."

"I'm done. l'm outta here." I say turning and walking away.

"Run away! That's all you always do!" I hear her shout. I stop and then to face her as she gets emotional. "Even when people. . . When I want you to stay."

Scott:

I nodded slowly as me and Ty held each other up as we walked to the log. It felt great to get out of the plane but also very painful. I had the vet kit with the first aid inside so I could finally look at Ty's wounds. I placed the kit beside me as we both relaxed our tired bodies on the log. "Alright. Let me take a look." I had Ty turn his head towards me since I couldn't bend my back. I didn't bother to put on a rubber glove because my other hand was too sore to place a glove on the opposite hand. There was dry blood and some fresh wet blood. "This will sting a little." I placed a cloth with rubbing alcohol over it to help clean it up. Once it was visible enough, I attempted to spread the wound with my fingers to see how deep it was. "I'm almost done. Just hang in here." I said as I heard Ty groaning. "The wound itself isn't terrible. I'll just stitch it up. You have hit your head really hard though. You might have a concussion. I'm no expert, but I've had a concussion before. This is no minor concussion, Ty." I placed my good hand around Ty's shoulder. "You'll be okay. After I stitch you up I'm going to wrap your arm. It can't be hanging around like that." I pulled out the last bit of sedation. It wasn't much so he'll feel quite a bit. "I wish you wouldn't have used the sedation on me, Ty. There's only a bit left for you." I said as I slowly inserted the needle into the side of his head. "3, 2, 1." I said then immediately pulled the needle out. I pulled out a surgical needle and thread. "Okay, ready for the fun part?"

Ty:

I turned to face Scott so he could get a better look at my head. I winced as he applied the rubbing alcohol to the cut. I know it needed to be done to stop infection but the sting felt worse then the headache. I forced a small smile as he told me he was almost done. I sigh relieved that the cut wasn't too deep. I hated that I needed stitches though. "Hope that won't leave a scar." I said trying to make a joke. "A concussion?" I asked alarmed. "That's bad, isn't it?" That explained so much. All the symptoms I was having. And why they were getting worse. I think Amy suffered a concussion in the car accident she was in two years ago. And she's fine now. So it can't be all bad, right? I thought to myself before Scott said I'd be okay. As if he was a mind reader and understood my fears. I nodded. "Ow..." I groaned as the needle punctured my skin. Scott then got the needle and started to stitch me up. I didn't feel much. But my mind was elsewhere. It was hard to concentrate. Scott taped me on my shoulder when he was finished. "Looks great, I hope?" He instructed me get the flares and anything else that might come in handy from the plane since we weren't near it if a plane flew over."Yeah, sure. I don't mind getting the flares. They should be looking for us by now." I stood up and left for the plane. "Getting some firewood too might be a good idea." I say back over my shoulder to him.

I grabbed the flares and smiled as my eyes landed on Amy's painting. She was the sole reason for me needing to get home safe to her. I touched the torn corner before rummaging through the back part of the plane for anything else useful. There a small book of matches and a manual of some kind. I looked back to the front of the plane. I wondered if we had a radio. If we did we could radio for help. I set the manual aside with the matches and flares. I turned back to see what else I could find when my vision suddenly got foggy. My head began to hurt again. The pounced getting worst. I blinked a few times like before but this time it didn't go away. I couldn't keep my focus. I attempted to make my way back to my side of the plane to sit down. But I took one step my feet buckled from under me. And blacked out long before I hit the ground.

Scott:

"Looks great." I smiled as I finished stitching up Ty. As I put the thread away, I remembered we had flares in the back of the plane. "Would...would you wanna go see if we still have flares in the back? I'm going to clean up this vet case. Everything scattered in the crash." I said picking up the case and placing it on my lap. Ty agreed to go look. "Thanks, man. Yep. Firewood is a need. I'll get to it." I looked back to my box. I was trying to concentrate on what went where, but the pain was too intense for me to even look down. I winced and sat straight back up immediately. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to move around to help us get the hell out of here. I placed my hand onto my lower back. I could tell a huge bruise was there and some blood because it was wet. I bent forward only to feel a bump pushing against my skin then popping back in place when I sat back up. It hasn't popped until now. I bit my shirt and yelled into it so it wouldn't be so agonizingly loud. I took a deep breath and placed the kit aside and stood up slowly, still having my hand on my back. I tried to regain focus from all the black dots that surrounded my eyes like a no-service channel on TV. "Hey you find the flares yet?" I asked. No answer. I tilted my head a bit. That's when I heard a metal box fall the the ground and a hard thump went with it.

"Ty?" I asked slowly walking over. "Ty you okay?" I asked still not on the other side of the plane. Once I got around the back, I see Ty laying on his back unconscious. "Ty!" I pushed against the plane to help me move quicker. I grabbed the window of the plane to help me bend down next to him so I wouldn't bend my back forward. "Ty? Ty you better wake up." I placed his head on my knee. I glanced over to see a half-full water bottle. I grabbed it and started to pour it over his face slowly, but covering his nose. He woke up gagging and coughing the water up that fell in his mouth. "Hey hey take it easy! You just blacked out. Lie back down." I helped him rest his head back down onto my knee. "Just relax." I checked his pulse to make sure it wasn't thready. I had to check also to make sure his eyes weren't dilated. I had to take a first aid class with my pilots license test. It must be the 3rd degree concussion. Dizziness, blackouts, pounding headaches, and let's hope seizing doesn't occur. My back was aching at this point. I wanted to stand so badly, but if I did, the hard ground could cause his head injury to worsen. I could keep him still with my hands. The ground can't. "You're okay. You're going to be fine just... just don't move."

Ty:

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't look back until I knew I was safely away from him. That house. And everything else. Standing in the darkness the street only lit slightly by the occasional street light. I looked around at all the houses. Their lights off. All the families inside happily sleeping. As he caught his breath he finally looked down at his hands. His hands were still trembling. He didn't have to look to know his eye was beginning to bruise. He could taste the blood on his lip. If he closed his eyes he could still faintly hear the sound of his mother yelling at Wade to stop. A tear ran down his face feeling slightly guilty for leaving his mother alone with him. He starred into the darkness wondering whether to go back or keep running.

Ty:

I looked up as a rain drop fell on my face. "Great." I said cursing that I left the house without my coat. The rain got worse as it seemed to be pouring now. I opened my eyes and shut them a few times blinking out the sun and the slight confusion as to where I was. And why I was wet. Or was it blood. I reached up to touch my face to see but found I couldn't lift it. It was in a sling. But why I wondered. I shot up slightly couching but was forced back down by someone's hand. I steadied my breathing calming slightly. I closed my eyes again as I layed back letting him check me over. I didn't have then closed for long before he asked me to open them wanting to look at them. I was getting slightly annoyed. I felt tried and just wanted to rest a bit. I listened to him tell me something but I couldn't make it out. His words were slurred to my ears. "I...I'm fine." I finally managed to say. My throat felt so dry.

His words caused me to panic now that I finally understood him. I wasn't fine? But why? What happened?! Why can't I move? He handed me a drink of water which I happily drank. My throat felt much better. "What...what happened?" I whispered. Why didn't he answer my question? I wondered. He just kept repeated it was going to be okay. How was it going to be okay when I didn't remember what happened or who the guy checking me over was? He looked familiar like I should know. But I couldn't think straight. My head hurt and so did my arm. Were we in some sort of accident? The nameless man asked if I wanted to sit against the plane. Did I hear that right I asked myself. Plane?! I nodded anyway hoping that that would give me a better perspective of where I was. Last thing I remembered was running away from Wade. So how did I end up here? In the middle of the woods. It hurt more then I thought to sit up. After the pain subsided a bit I turned to face him again asking my earlier question. Hoping this time he'd answer. "What happened?" I watched as he looked at me a bit confused. And slightly alarmed. "And who are you?"


	5. 5

Scott:

I looked at Ty confused. "Ty, it's me Scott. You...you don't remember me? At all?" I saw him look at me like I was some weirdo who just kidnapped him. I placed my head against the plane, closing my eyes. He had an amnesia. I just needed to get us home. Now he probably won't trust me since he doesn't remember me. "You remember your name?" I listened to Ty's answer as I stared at the broken plane. This whole thing. Why did this have to happen? I've had my pilots license for what, a week? I've already managed to crash? And on top of that, my friend doesn't even remember me. "Ty I don't know if you can try to remember me, but I'm Scott. We were riding this...plane to get to a vet mission. I don't mean to freak you out but, we crashed and you hit your head pretty bad. That's why you're bleeding," I said to Ty once I saw him looking at his bloody hands. He started to tremble. "I know you don't remember at all, but please try to, Ty. You got a concussion in the crash and now you can't remember anything. I need you to help me help us get the hell out of here. What can you remember, Ty?" I looked at him as he tried to think hard, but it was too painful. "It's okay. We'll move in baby steps." I smiled.

Ty:

"Scott?" I repeated thinking still watching him. I looked away puzzled as Scott seemed upset by me not knowing him. I looked back toward him as he asked me my name. "Ty." I said hesitant. Scott then proceeded to tell me what had happened and why we were in this mess. I nodded slowly listening. A plane crash? I tried to think back but nothing seemed to be registering to me. There was something about his tone that made me believe him. I could tell he was beating himself up over this and most likely blamed himself. Bleeding? I looked down at my hands. They were covered in dry blood. I started to tremble. "We...we crashed?" I asked more as a statement then a question. The thought causing me to panic. I had survived a plane crash. I looked back toward the plane. "You were the pilot?" I asked pointing. He gave me a small smile as he nodded. "A concussion, uh? I hit my head." I repeated more for myself then Scott. He asked me if I could remember anything. He seemed so desperate. I closed my eyes trying to think but my mind was a complete blank.

~ flashback ~ Amy lead a client horse to his stall. "There you go, Neon. Good boy." As the door clinked shut she noticed Ty asleep on the file of feed bags. "Ty?" She chuckles a big smile on her face. "Ty." She touches his arm this time.

He wakes up flying to his feet as he grabs Amy firmly on both arms as he pushes her slamming her into the back wall. Amy looks at him scared. He looks angry at her. He then realizes it's Amy and slowly drops his arms letting her go as he pants slightly scared himself. He promised himself he would never hurt anyone like his step-father had. "Amy, I... I thought, uh..." Amy looks away.

Amy leads another horse out to the round pen. "You know, you've been saying you're fine."

"I am fine." He says as he grabs a bail of hay.

"Ty, what happened in there, is...is not fine!"

"You just scared me, Amy, that's all." He defends.

"Grandpa says you haven't been sleeping at night. He's worried about you, Ty, and so am I." She closes the pen door walking back toward Ty.

"Worried about what? You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. I haven't been sleeping because I'm worried about school. Okay? That's all." He says annoyed as he grabs another bail and heads for the barn leaving Amy standing there unsure.

"Okay..."

I open my eyes again. "Amy..." I whispered. This got Scott's attention beside me. "I, uh...I think I remember..."

Scott:

I couldn't help but force a guilty laugh and smile. "Yeah...yeah I was the pilot." I nodded. I up to see the sun almost completely up. "Yes, you did. You've hit it bad. I stitched it up a little while ago." I saw him closing his eyes tight trying to think. I heard Ty whisperer Amy. "Yes. Yes Ty that's it! Amy. She's...she's your girlfriend back in Hudson where you live. What else do you think you remember?" As Ty tried to gather his thoughts, I gathered mine. They were all over the place. Mine was how me and Lou broke up. I've regretted it till this day. I need her back. She's the only thing that makes me happy. I've honestly been miserable without her. I need her. I...I love her.

~Flashforward~

"This isn't fair!"

"Natalie, you need to calm down." Lou instructed.

"No, I don't! I can't believe you would do this. He was the only chance I had at being normal."

"Natalie..." Michael eyed her.

"You too? Seriously? I can't believe you people." Natalie ran to her room and slammed her door.

"I'll go talk to her." Michael ran up to her room.

I sighed. I didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't need to be with...him.

"It's not your fault. She's fifteen. She doesn't need to be doing the stuff she did." Lou said fingering my hair.

"I just don't want to hurt her. She's my little girl." I said looking at the ceiling.

"No, look at me." Lou pulled my face towards her. "Remember when we were her age? Doing the same things she's doing now. We were so young." Lou smiled.

"That's why she can't do this. We made mistakes."

"Oh? And where are we today?" Lou looked at me crossly.

"I guess you're right. But we can't let her do this. Once is one thing, but twice?" I shook my head.

"It's not like they you know...did anything that would've caused permanent damage. But they did cross the line."

"Of course she crossed it. They made out in my truck!" I yelled.

We both stared at each other for a good while of silence. Then we started bursting in laughter. "That sounded way better in my head." I couldn't help but laugh.

"She loves you. She loves us. I'm sure she'll understand." Lou hugged me.

"I just don't want her to never trust me again."

"I trust you." Lou looked up to me.

"You do?"

"I do. I also love you more than anything...in the world." Lou grabbed my hands.

"You're my world too." I smiled.

We started to lean in to kiss, but before our lips touched, a white light flashed in my face.

"Ahhh!" I grabbed the grass on the ground and squeezed it in my hands. I was panting hard. My back felt like it was pinching all the way up to my neck. The pain made me bend close to the ground which did not help my situation. Once I got everything back together, I looked to Ty who still didn't remember a lot looked at me with a mix of confusion and fear. "I...I'm okay. Just...tell me what you remember." I closed my eyes tight as I pulled myself straight.

Ty:

"I remember Amy. I think. She loves horses." I smile. "I honestly don't remember us crashing. Or why we're out here. But I trust you. Even if I don't know you." I felt less stressed over forgetting everything. Scott seemed happier too now that some of my memory was coming back. He seemed less concerned. It was hard to believe that hitting my head caused all this confusion. "Is she, uh...Amy coming for us?" I asked. But Scott didn't listen. He was daydreaming. I chuckled to myself. I glanced around trying to piece together everything. Scott screaming brought my attention back to him. I watched as he doubled over in pain. "I wasn't the only one hurt in the crash, was I?" I ask him concerned. He just shut his eyes now leaning back against the plane. "Running from Wade must have been a dream." I say thinking out loud.

~ flashback ~

I'm driving along the country road with the radio blaring. Totally disgusted by the idea of me having to spend the next 8 months out in the sticks. Going back to juvie wasn't looking so bad. Hudson was far from the big city I was used too. A notice someone riding a horse on the side of the road up ahead of me. I decide to roar past it loudly. I laugh as the horse neighs and tries to toss the rider. I pull up into the driveway of the house I'll be stating at. As I step out to look around the same horse I ran off the road nearly runs me over. "Hey, watch it! What are you doing?" I shout. I look up to see an equally pissed girl about my age starring back at me.

"I want to know what kind of idiot revs his truck around a horse."

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Ty." I answer back snarky. She glares at me still angry.

"I live at Heartland with Amy and Jack." I say happy to finally be able to piece things together. "I was on probation for attacking Wade." Scott smiled over at me now happy I remembered something. "The last thing I remember is Amy wanting me to stay. To spend the day with her." I hung my head. "I need to get home to her. She's probably a mess." I shout as I attempt to get to my feet. I get half way up before my head throbs again. I bring my hand up to my forehead as I sit back down against the plane. Taking a few deep breaths my vision blurs slightly. I hear Scott's voice tell me to not move so fast. Then if I'm okay. Closing my eyes it hits me in waves.

~ flashback

The plane was soaring high above the trees. I was so happy for choosing to tag along. I'd never been on a small plane like this. It was very cool. You could see for miles. What a great way to see the Rocky Mountains. All of a sudden the plane shakes slightly and there's a loud noise. My heart rate quickened as I looked around. Scott's words echoed in my head. "Okay, just hang on." An alarm was now screeching. "The engine blew." I begin to panic. We're gonna crash. The ground began to get closer and closer.

The tops of trees were barely missing the bottom of our plane. The plane was shaking worse. "The trees will ripe us to screeds. Hang on!" As we clipped the first tree top everything got quite. I couldn't even hear the alarm beeping anymore. There was almost a sence of calm that made me quite aware of our situation. I hear a loud thud and a crash bringing me back to reality. The trees whisked by the windows as I felt the pain hit me all at once. Amy the only thing on my mind before everything went black.

Scott had ahold of my shoulder closer to him and was asking me if I alright. He shook my arm again telling me to stay awake. I opened my eyes with a start as my breathing clamed. Without even answering him I got to my knees. "Do you hear that?" I ask looking at the sky through the trees doing my best to try to find the source of the noise. I looked back at Scott who had a weird expression as if I'd lost my mind. When he said he couldn't hear it I thought maybe it was just me. I sighed. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. I flopped back on the ground my head in my hands. I fought the tears as I thought about Amy again. "Hey!" Scott yelled touching my arm. I look up to see him pointing through the trees. "It's a plane!" My sad tears I'd been fighting started running down my face in happiness.

Scott:

"Yeah um, no. You...do you remember this?" I held up my hand. I looked at it myself. No blood was seeping through. Maybe I could check it and change the bandage. "Wade...your stepfather?" I watched Ty explain his answers. "Yeah that's right. You do live at Heartland." I smiled seeing some hope. "That painting in the front; you got it for Amy." I moved my head towards the front of the plane. I watched Ty stand up but immediately sit back down. "Hey don't try to sit up, Ty. You'll hurt yourself even more." I grabbed his coat collar and helped him sit down. I started to unwrap my hand. It didn't look bad at all. Except for the stitches. I smiled. I'm glad it wasn't my biggest concern anymore. "I haven't told you but, in the crash, my back. The lumbar plate underneath one of my lower vertebrates I believed has popped out of place. I can't pop it back in because the only way to do that is surgery. Minimal damage will be given with the less movement I make. That's why it's so hard for me to help you." I laughed. I don't know why I was laughing. I just was. I think I was going into shock or something. Now I'm just being sarcastic. I looked to Ty who seemed out of it. "Hey, you okay?" He told me to listen but I didn't hear a thing but, when I looked up, I saw it. A plane. I saw a plane. "Ty! It's a plane! The flare box!" I slowly stood up and made my way closely to the box that lay on the ground. I lit it and waved it in the air as high as I could. "Hey! Over here! Please! No! No no no! Come back! No! Come...come back!" The plane passed. It left. I got frustrated so I threw the torch onto the ground. The shock of my arm forcing that much weight to turn my back and then retract it, made me sick. I never thought something could be so painful until now. I still stood up but I just leaned against the plane almost crying I was hurting so badly. And I don't cry. Where's Lou when you need her most? Where is that bright sunny smile you see every time she walks by? Where's her beautiful brown hair that's floats like it weighs as much as feathers? And where is her eyes that made me fall for her? "Lou...I...I need you." I whispered wiping my pain-caused tears. "I need you."

Ty:

I couldn't believe it. There really was a plane. We were saved. I watched as Scott moved for the flares and immediately started trying to signal it. "Down here!" I shouted joining Scott but the plane flew right over us. I sat back defeated. I watched as he threw the flare frustrated as my heart sank. That could have been our only hope. What about Amy? If I never get home to her and our fight the last thing we say to each other? I couldn't help but think about the scarify of my head injury. If it was that bad for me to forget everything and everyone what was gonna happen without medical advice? I'd even blacked out.

My own thoughts quickly went out the window as Scott tumbled back against the plane in pain. He was usually quite good at keeping his emotions hidden. A lot like I was. Guess it was the fact that we shared a similar past. "Scott..." I started but stopped once I seen the tears. "What?!" I asked as I caught what Scott had whispered. "You still got a thing for Lou?" I asked surprised. I stood up and stood beside him. "Look, I think you should sit or lay for awhile." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder and guide him to the ground. "I'm sorry you've been so busy looking after me that I didn't even realize you needed my help just as much." I smiled. "My heads fine for the time being so let me get some branches for firewood." I stood back up from my kneeling position. Looking up at the sky now. "They are looking for us. That's a good sign." I looked back at Scott who nodded slightly. "Maybe they'll see the smoke." I stepped away a few feet before turning back to him. "Thanks for everything, man. I know it must've been hard on you. But I promise I'm okay. I remember everything now. And I'll take it easy." I stated after Scott gave me a worried glance. "Let me help you now. And I promise to get you home to see Lou." I smiled knowing that she'd probably be happy to know Scott still loved her. They had remained friends after they broke up. And speaking from experience he knew that was a good sign. "You sure you'll be okay alone for a bit?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him. I was trying not to think about what he had told me. Surgery sounded scary. And to know he was that hurt and I never really noticed made me feel bad. I had to get us rescued and the sooner the better.

Scott:

I listened to Ty's reply to the last words I said. I looked at him but didn't say anything then put my head straight again. "Well, at least you remember Lou now." I laughed a little then my smile immediately faded. It was getting worse but I had to fight it. I can't just give up like this. It's...it's not me. "No...no I'm okay. I don't need to sit-" Ty's hand stopped me from walking anywhere. I knew I needed to rest but it was hard to listen to someone who is in just as much pain and trouble as I am, but I did. I sat down placing my back against the plane. "Ty, you...you can't find the firewood by yourself. You'll probably black out again. Let me help you." But Ty wasn't hesitant to tell me no. Then he told me about how the planes were looking for us and that put some hope into my day. It felt like I couldn't speak anymore. I had this huge lump feeling in my throat that made it hard to speak. I listened to Ty's thank you in vein. How was I to deserve a thanks after what I did? After I crashed this...this plane for only having my license for a week. A week! I'll never be trusted again. And Ty? He's so injured will the Bartletts/Flemings ever trust me again!? I'm starting to panic. I needed to calm down. "Yeah...yeah I'll be okay." Ty left to go get wood as I sat by the plane trying to control my anxiety. Were we ever going to get out of here? Were they actually looking for us? I shook my head in disbelief in myself. How can I be thinking these thoughts now? My mind is playing multiple tricks on me that I'm in no mood to play with.

~flashforward~

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! You can do anything."

"No I can't!" Michael yelled. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Michael. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. I would now." I laughed placing my arm around Michael.

"You? Were nervous? About married mom?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised! There's a lot to think about. "Is this the right decision to make?" Or "will this change my life forever?" I have thought both of those things!"

"What...what if I'm thinking those now and I can't...I can't stop it? I can't stop thinking I can never stop...thinking."

"Those questions that I talked about? You answer them. If you truly love her, and she truly loves you, your answers are pretty straight-forward. All that's left to do after that is to say "I do." " as I think of this, I am reminded of mine and Lou's wedding day. We both sat out at the truck second guessing our future marriage. We only got back together so soon after the plane crash. "You ready to get married to the love of your life, son?"

"I'm ready."

As we walked inside the church, I saw all friends. New and old. Jack was sitting at the front so he could hear a bit better with Lisa, Mallory, Jake, and their son Isaac were there. Amy, Ty, their twelve year old Marion, and their eight year old son, James. Both of the two kids of the Borden's were like to be called after their middle names, Marion and James. Many more people were there as well. Michael looked at me with total fear in his eyes. "It's okay. You've got this. Go on up." I gestured to him. I stood by my wife who already held a box of tissues. "Honey, it hasn't even started."

"That doesn't mean I can't feel anything for him right now!" Lou yelled at me quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist, holding her close. I then kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be okay."

Ty:

I walked off leaving Scott to find us some firewood. I tried not to let what he said about me possibly having an other blackout. And focused on the task at hand. But it was hard. What if I did blackout again out here in the middle of nowhere away from Scott and the plane? He's in no shape to find me. I looked up at the sky again. There was nothing but the odd cloud and birds. What if that plane was just a plane like we were in? And it didn't even know to look for us. I started to panic again about not being found. It was very possible considering we had no transponder. No one knew our location. Before too long it'll be 24 hours since the crash. We'd be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. I was worried about my injuries. It sounded bad but I couldn't help but be more concerned about Scott. I mean he was crying. I needed Amy. In times like this she would be strong enough for the both of us. It's one if the things I liked most about her. We'd both had our fair share of hardships. But it was her way of not giving up that made me proud. When things got tough I ran. Not her.

~ flashback

"Leaving in the middle of the night's a Borden family tradition."

Amy looked at me. "You came back, didn't you? You're still here." I don't answer her. It thunders and rain starts hitting the barn roof. We both look up. She smiles slightly. "Come here." She grabs my hand and leads me out of the barn. "Finally." Amy says as she sticks her hand out feeling the rain. I laugh beside her. I follow Amy as she runs out into the rain laughing. Amy squeals and laughs as she spins around.

I smile at her realizing why I like her. Regretting every bad decision I've ever made to stand in our way of being together. I run my hands down her now socked hair smiling at her. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. We're both way to caught up in the moment. I grab her shoulders softly getting her attention. "Uh... I don't wanna hurt you Amy."

"I guess I'm willing to risk that." She smiles.

"I'm not. I... I just need..." I start as she breaks in front me. My fears getting the better of me. But knowing it's the right choice. Amy looks disappointed at me before running off. "Amy, look..." I yell after her. I stand there watching her run back to the house.

I sigh. We could have been together so much sooner if I wouldn't have been so stubborn. I kick at the ground angry at myself. I wasted 2 years. 2 years we should have been together. As I kicked another small rock it hit off something making a ping noise. I stopped and looked around. My eye finally caught something shining a few feet from me. I set my handful of sticks down and walked over to it. I assumed it was part of the plane at first but my eyes grew wide with excitement. It was the transponder. "It did fall out of the plane just like Scott said." I said out loud happy and relieved. I couldn't wait to get back to Scott to show him. Maybe our luck really was looking up.

I quickly gathered the branches back up as best I could with my broken arm and hurried back to Scott. But as I walked I realized I'd stepped off the self made path and I'd lost which direction was back to the plane. By stopping to get the transponder I'd forget to pay attention. I looked back behind me nothing looking familiar. Then left and right. Same thing. Scott will think something happened to me. I begin to feel panicked. "Scott!" I shout as I turn around again. "Scott?!" I paused taking a deep breath. "Come on, Ty. Remember!" I say out loud in a frustrated tone. Darn this stupid head injury. "Scott! Scott!" I continue to yell hoping I'm close enough for him to hear.


	6. 6

Scott:

I heard this sound over and over, but I couldn't make out what it was. It sounded like a person, but it was very muffled. I heard it coming from behind the plane. What could it be? Am I hearing things now? I basically drag myself to the end of the plane then listen carefully. "Scott? Scott?! Scott!" I heard it over and over. It was clear now. It was Ty. He must be in trouble. Is he hurt worse? What happened. "Ty?" I tried to yell loudly but I seemed to weak. "Ty! Ty I'm here!" I yelled a little louder. There was no response. I had to get closer. I closed my eyes tight thinking about the decision I was making and decided to go for it. I slowly stood up while making sure my back was straight the entire time. I listen around to here him yelling it once more. "Ty! Where are you?!" I finally am able to yell. Damn it felt so good. I hear a faint yell back but I couldn't understand what he said. "Ty! Just come this way back if you can!" Did he fall? Do I need to go after him?! What am I supposed to do!? I can't just leave him alone out there. Maybe if I wait just a little more.

Ty:

"Scott!" I yelled again. I'd walk a little ways and then change my mind. My frustration wasn't helping. And neither was the panic. Everything looked the same. Had I wondered that far from the plane I wondered. Was I walking in circles now? I closed my eyes tight trying to calm myself enough to try to think with a level head.

~ flashback

I looked left then right again as I crossed the street. I was late which I already knew was a bad thing. I paused briefly in front of the house before going inside. Lucky for me Wade's car wasn't in the driveway so maybe I was home free for once. As I pushed the front door open my mom leaped up from the couch a slight smile on her face as she grabbed me into a tight hug. "Don't you do that to me again. You understand? I was so worried." Lily said after pulling away but still keeping eye contact.

"I'm sorry. The guys wanted to hang out at the state park. I lost track of time." I said defending my actions.

But Lily didn't look expressed. "What did I say about hanging around those guys?"

"Look, it's nothing. We were skateboarding." I throw my backpack on the nearest chair. My mom eyed me. "That's it."

"Fine, but..." She was cut off by Wade coming in through the door an even more upset and angry look on his face.

"Where the hell were you, boy?!" He shouted slamming the door behind him.

I swallowed hard. I'd hadn't beat him home. "I was driving around lookin for you. You were supposed to be home hours ago." Wade stepped closer pushing his pointer finger into my chest as he talked.

"Wade..." Lily said putting her hand on his arm lovingly with a forced bright smile on her face. He turned away from me to look at her. His eyes then followed down to her hand. I flinched as he swatted it away. My mother's face tensed.

"He was late!" He yelled in her direction. "And he will be punished!" He shouted now facing me. "You made your mother worry." He stepped closer his face only a few inches from mine.

"I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." I pleaded. The look of anger scarying me.

"Wade, please." Lily spoke up again for her sons sake. "He said he was sorry."

"Really?! Well, I'm not. I came home expecting a hot meal on the table and there wasn't any." He stepped away from me now and was edging closer to Lily. I jumped as he hit her across the face. I swallowed hard as he turned back to me. But all I could do was look at my mom leaned out holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"Ty!" I opened my eyes shaking the memory away. And glanced around. I thought I heard my name. Or was just me imagining it.

"Ty?! Where are you?" I hear. I sigh relieved.

"Scott!" I shout happier this time. I must be headed the right direction now. I can't help but smile as I hear Scott shout my name again. He must have heard me. "I'm coming. Keep yelling." I started to walk a little fast following the sound of his voice. I stopped for a second and let out a deep breath as the back of the plane came into view. "Scott!" I shouted again running the rest of the way. He looked at me with concern and worry written all over his face. "I found the transponder!" I yelled excited as I tossed the sticks down and practically shoved it at him. "We're saved! Right?!" I say ignoring his questions about why I was shouting earlier. "We are saved, right?" I ask quietly as I watch Scott's face my hopefulness disappearing slightly.

Scott:

Was he just lost or something? "Yeah keep coming this way!" I yelled back looking around for signs of him. As I scanned the area, I noticed a small movement just like earlier in the plane. What was going on? What was it? My concentration was broken as Ty walked up to me holding something in his hand. "Ty! What happened? Are you okay? Hurt? Why were you yelling?" I kept buzzing off questions. Ty just shook his head and showed me the transponder. "You...you found it." I smiled feeling hopeful. My hope faded once I saw the the red light off. "The light...Ty it's not...it's not on." I tried to break it to him slowly but he started to slightly panic. He paced while placing his hands on his head. "I know I know. This sucks it does. We can't give up just because of it! There is plenty of things we can do. We can build a bigger fire and find any mirrors or glass to use as light signals." I grabbed a piece of glass that rested on the front of the plane by the broken windshield. "Like this. If I can find some tinfoil or something like it to cover the bottom, it'll be perfect." I said sorting through all the stuff piled up on the ground. I looked up to Ty who looked confused. "Sit." I slapped my hand on the ground for him to sit next to me. "There was one plane, there is going to be more. You'll see. We are going to signal one of the damn things and we're going to get out of here. Even if it takes days and nights we are going to get out of here. You'll get back to Amy." I smiled to see Ty's face a bit relieved. I started to think about how lucky we were to even be alive from a fall like that. We literally landed in trees. Most people would've been teared to shreds after a crash like that. The thought of us clinging onto life made my throat as dry as a desert. As I looked around for water, my eye caught the movement from that creature thing in the woods. "Did you see that?" I pointed in the direction. "Just wait for it." I didn't take my eyes off the spot. "There see?" I looked at Ty. His eyes widened once he saw it. "I think we're being watched, but by what?"

Ty:

"I'm fine." I finally managed to say just to stop Scott's rambling. My smile faded as he said the transponder wasn't on. "Not on? What does that mean?" I started pacing back and forth as the truth hit me hard. No ones knows where we are. Or even if we are alive. Scott was rambling again. Telling me it wasn't the end of the world. That we were gonna get saved. But how did he know that? Especially after learning the rescuer's have no idea where to start. There was miles between BC and Hudson. It was overwhelming just to imagine. How could he be so optimistic? Scott then ordered me to sit which I did. I was feeling tired again. And my headache was back with all this over thinking and worrying. I laughed to myself as he held up a piece of glass hoping to refect the sun off it. "Tinfoil?!" I asked out loud. Had he seriously gone nuts? Where were we gonna find tinfoil out here? "Yeah, let me grab my tinfoil roll from my back pocket." I said sarcastic. But as it slipped out I felt bad. He was just trying to help us. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know how you can see good in this situation. You need surgery. And I need a doctor. We both lost a lot of blood. We can't be out here for days and weeks. We may be okay now but our injuries are bound to catch up to us." His comment about Amy made me stop and think. What if he couldn't get me back to Amy? Or him back to Lou? We didn't have weeks. And the thought scared me. Not for myself but for Amy. What she's going through. It wasn't fair. And once again I had caused it.

~ flashback

I let what Jack said to me about calling Heartland home as I made my way up the stairs to the loft. I told Jack I'd be in to the party after I checked on the horses. I touched my lips thinking about the kiss. Amy and I just shared our first kiss. A huge smile crept across my lips. After trying to content with for over 8 months she finally let her guard down and let me in. I sat down on my bed my packed duffle bag on the floor. So how could I leave her. She finally trusted me. And she saw me for me. Not a deliquescent. I had wanted to tell Amy in person I was going back to Vancouver. But everything got messed up in a good way. Then Jack came in.

I sighed. All this was only temporary. Or at least it was supposed to be. I had grown rather fawnd of everyone, even Mallory. I stood up placing my written letter under the cowboy hat Amy had given me. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the stairs. I paused slightly after I threw my bag in the back of my truck glancing at the ranch house. I opened the truck door and started it. Heading for the highway.

I'd never be in this mess if I listened to her and stayed home. I'd be on my way to the University. I turned to look at Scott. What about him? Would he have been flying alone? Would the crash still have happened? My thoughts were interpreted by Scott pointing his hand toward the trees ahead of us. "See what?" I asked confused. My eyes widened as I seen it. "What was that?"

Scott:

"I...I don't know. What if it was a cougar? We don't have any tranques on us, do we?" I joked. I looked at Ty who didn't seem amused at all. I held my arm in front of him to stop moving towards the creature. "Don't. We don't know what it is and I can't afford you to get attacked right now." I raised my eyebrow seriously. Ty nodded then stepped back. "We'll be okay by the plane for now. We need to come up with a plan. I know you think I'm probably being over optimistic..." I said softly. "But I need you to know that we can't sit around and do nothing except for moping. Yes, we're hurt. If we aren't dead, then what's the point in giving up?" I shrugged my shoulders grabbing the piece of glass again. "Ah. Look. See? Hope." I said waving a piece of tin foil I found under the seat in the air. I wrapped it carefully around the bottom of the glass, with the top side still visible. "Boom." I smiled holding it in the air. "There is a damn good reflector before your eyes." I handed it to Ty for him to try it out. "You know, maybe this had to happen for a reason. I don't know what it is, but it had to happen for something, right? Prepare for the worst, hope for the best. That's something my grandpa used to say." I looked down at the ground. "I'm just glad I'm not here alone." I looked back at Ty and patted his back. There had to be a reason. There had to.

~flashforward~

"I never thought we'd be back here like this. What has it been...twenty years?" I said moving Lou's side bands behind her ear as we stood by the loft stairs.

"A lot has changed. Scott, we're almost 50 years old and this barn is right here. We're right here." Lou laughed.

"Well, just cause we're old, doesn't mean our love has changed." I laughed too.

"Old? Is 48 considered old?"

I smiled. "In our nieces' eyes, yes we are." I laughed at the thought of Marion, Ty and Amy's daughter, calling us old and happy. Which we were. Minus the old.

"I'm glad nothing's changed. That we are still happy and hopefully always will be. Right?" Lou looked at me.

"Of course! Nothing will get in the way of it. Till death do us part like in our vows." I said basically cringing myself on the inside.

"That was pretty cheesy..." Lou said.

"That's what makes me the best husband. Cheesy and all."

Lou let out a sweet giggle. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ty:

I stood up to get a better look. Squinting my eyes I took a few steps forward. But Scott stopped me. He had a point. And the idea of coming face to face with a cougar wasn't on my list of to-do's. "You sure?" I questioned as I backed up slightly still watching through the trees. "We don't have any protection." The idea that it probably smelt our blood and was hungry would for sure keep me up at night if we were still stuck here by then. I turned back to look at Scott as if he'd read my mind. I nodded softly. "I'm sorry for not being more optimistic. It's just the way I was raised or not raised..." I shook my head. "...it's just hard to feel like things could be better. Cause speaking from experience they rarely did. In fact it got worse, especially after my Mom married Wade. That is until I got sent to Heartland." I smiled. "The Bartlett/Fleming's really have a way of changing you for the better." I nudged Scott's shoulder. "I appreciate everything..." I stopped as Scott's smile partly faded. He'd done the same once before when I was thanking him. I wonder why. Him shouting excitedly startled me. I smiled at Scott as he handed me the glass to reflect the sun. "I don't know where you learned this but I'm glad. This is a really good idea. And I'm all for anyway that helps us get out of here." It had to be almost 24 hours since we crashed. I looked up again and over to Scott as he got sentimental. I think this is the first time we've really talked about more then just vet stuff. I nodded agreeing. "Yeah. I mean that's what they say about situations like this." I looked around at the plane. Really looking at it. And noticing for the first time just how damaged and banged up it was. "We really were lucky. Weren't we?" I said softly letting it sink in. "I think maybe this happened to you so you could realize you and Lou are meant to be. That you gave up too quickly. You get a second chance. This is so you can find your way back to each other." I paused as I watched Scott process what I'd said. I could tell he agreed. And I may have even seen a tear or two forming before I looked back out in front of me. I watched the trees then looked up toward the sky wondering why this happened to me though. What lesson or moral was I to learn? Cause right now all I could think was how I let Amy down. And that maybe neither of us were meant to be happy.

Scott:

"Me and Lou!? You still talking about that? I was just...saying stuff back there. I didn't know what I was saying." I lied. I did know what I was saying. I knew what a wanted and what I wanted was Lou. Nothing more, nothing less. "Okay maybe a little..." I agreed. Ty let out a few laughs. "But what about you and Amy? Maybe this happened to show each other that you needed to make up after what happened before we left..." I eyed Ty as he looked down. "But...that's not something you should worry about right now. We should worry about protecting ourselves against that cougar. Maybe there is a metal post somewhere from the broken plane towards the back." I suggested.

Ty nodded and we both hobbled like wounded rag dolls to the back of the plane. We both searched our own section of the plane, moving every movable object. Ty held up a long narrow metal pole. "That would work. We'll keep it by us incase it comes any closer." I said giving him a good job pat on the back then hobbled back to the front of the plane. Ty was still in the back grabbing any extra supplies we might need while I fixed the tarp up front. I went to reach the tarp but a sharp pain sprung from the bottom to the top of my spine like a needle being poked all the way up my back. I slowly placed my arms on the plane seat and gathered myself together before trying again. I eventually got the tarps fixed up, but I needed to sit. I couldn't stand any longer. I wanted to but I couldn't. I sighed and sat in the front of the plane wondering what was going to happen if they did find us. Who will find us and how? Will they be good people or what? Will they be our family or no? All I know is that we needed to be found and quickly. We can't fight off a cougar for forever.

Ty:

I let what Scott said sink in. What about me and Amy? She and I had had our ups and downs. And it may have taken us awhile to find the courage to admit our feelings. But once we did, we've been strong ever since. I'd even bought Amy a promise ring. I loved her more then anything. The fight we had before all this happened didn't matter anymore. It was all pointless now. She'd just be happy to know we survived. But the thought of us now facing yet another obstacle was disheartening. We survived the crash just to be attacked by a cougar. I was trying to rumage though the back of the plane for anything else we could use but it was no use. My thoughts seemed in a hundred directions. I was focused on so many things. Our survival and Amy. It broke my heart to know she was hurting and I was nowhere near to comfort her.

~ flashback

Ty pull up to the barn. Amy's working with a horse. I get out without looking back at her and head into the barn to grab the rest of my stuff. As I turn around Amy is standing behind me. She has a sad expression. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." I answer thinking about the question for a second. I really didn't have anywhere to go.

"You could stay." Amy says softly.

"Because?"

"Because...l was wrong. Because I want you to." Amy says still watching me with a sad expression.

I lick my lips. "Why?"

She looks at the ground. "Because...I don't know." She looks back up with tears in her eyes. "Just stay. Please."

I nod slightly. "Okay. If it's fine with Jack." Amy smiles widely at me. "Like he'll say no. Nothing he loves more than bossing you around." I laugh. "Scott, it's starting to get late." I said coming around to the other side of the plane. "What are we gonna do? We can't stay here. Not with that cougar." I paused when I noticed Scott wasn't on the ground anymore at the far side of the plane. And it turned out I was talking to myself. I turned beginning to panic. I see him sitting back inside the plane. I raised my eyebrow confused. "Scott?" I walk toward him. "You okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder. He seemed in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. Or how to help him. "Scott! Talk to me!"


End file.
